


Puppy Love

by coldfusion9797



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Golden Circle spoilers, Healing, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: "You think of a name yet?" Love comes in all shapes and sizes, including with squished faces and scruffy brown fur.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Saw Golden Circle last night. Then this happened. Enjoy :)

Harry claimed he'd never been in love, Eggsy begged to differ. He smiled over at Harry, the man was obviously besotted.

They were on the jet back to England. Harry sat across from him, a bundle of scruffy brown fur curled up on his lap.

"You think of a name yet?"

"Gherkin," Harry answered, giving the little Cairn Terrier an affectionate rub behind the ear.

"Harry, that's terrible."

Harry looked up at him indignantly.

"It's in honour of Mr Pickle."

"Yeah, I got that. Well, I suppose RM isn't gonna care if his new playmate has a stupid name."

"RM?"

"Yeah. After JB, Tilde thought a new pup would help."

"Please tell me it isn't a pug..."

"Yep," Eggsy grinned. "Same little squished face, curly tail and all as JB."

"Good lord..." Harry sighed. "And which ridiculous TV character did you decide to name this poor creature after?"

"Named him after the best spy I knew actually. Roxy Morton."

The look on Harry's face softened.

"Oh Eggsy..."

Eggsy swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"I think Rox would like that. Don't you?"

"For some unknown reason she approved of everything you did."

"Yeah," Eggsy agreed, clearing his throat and blinking back the tears. "She was a real mate."

"Oh Christ!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, whipping the puppy up off his knee. "It's pissed all over me!"

"Well did you take her out before we got on the plane?"

Harry faltered, obviously he hadn't.

"Give her here while you go get cleaned up."

Harry handed the puppy over and strode off in a huff.

Eggsy looked into the puppy's sweet little face, shining brown eyes looking back at him.

"Never mind Gherkin, it ain't your fault. He's a bit out of practice is all, you're gonna have to be patient with him."

Harry had been through a lot, but as Eggsy cradled the little dog to his chest, he knew that things were looking better for Harry now that he had someone to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use these names in your own writing. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
